Ar, You Hit The Bullseye
by Paris Gypsy
Summary: Heaven only knows what can go on when Christina and Jack Sparrow go shopping at Target... please read and review!
1. The Man, The Legend

Arr, You Hit The Bulls-eye By Christina (Paris Gypsy)  
  
.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.  
  
Summary: When Christina and Jack Sparrow go to Target, you never know what can happen! Disclaimer: I own nothing, as much as I'd like to, but everything about this story is original. This is just what happens when you're stuck babysitting on a Saturday night!  
  
.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.  
  
"Okay, Jack. So you promise you'll be on your best behavior?" I said, walking up the entrance way to Target. As much as I loved Jack's wild antics, I didn't want to have them kick us out again. That was not a pretty ordeal, let me tell you, and it was torture to have a one month probation from the store. Really, Target is the best place to get anything. Especially late night food cravings. The probation wasn't our fault, either! The other guy had totally assaulted Jack before he started the sword fight with the plastic bat. Honest.  
" 'Course, love," Jack said to me, his pirate eyes staring back into mine. It was almost enough to make me say, what the hell, I love you, so do whatever you want. Almost. Then my level-headed side took over. I gave Jack a look. "Okay, I know that I haven't been the absolute ideal boyfriend," Jack said, gesturing crazily with his hands. "But I'm getting better! No recent curses on your brother, ay?"  
"Yeah, I'm proud of you for that," I said, smiling.  
"Let's just get some stuff and have some fun, savvy?" And with that, we strolled through the automatic doors.  
  
The first thing Jack noticed were the carts. "Ooh! Hop in!" He said, gesturing towards the large part of the basket.  
"What? Are you kidding me?" I was completely confused by his request.  
  
"Now, do pirates 'kid'? Get inside! Please. for me?" Even with all of his eyeliner, he was giving me the perfect puppy dog eyes. I obeyed.  
"Whee!" Jack cried from behind me, jumping on the back, zooming through the isles. " 'Is is betta then the Black Pearl! OH MY GOSH! Pina colata mix!" The cart stopped so suddenly I had a case of whiplash. "Let's get ten!"  
  
And we did. I got the necessities of course - Flintstones Fruit Snacks, Soy Milk (Jack liked it much better than the filth on the ship) and eggs. The eggs took some talking into last time, but the omelets were much better when not prepared on a ship, or so I was told. He helped me pick out a few dresses and one pretty revealing nightgown. ("I'm jus looking' out for myself, mate.") Then came time for his clothes.  
"No! Darlin', I've told you 'ifty times, I don't do shopping!" Jack was exploding in the isles. "You pick some stuff up fer me!"  
"Fine, but you've at least got to give it the okay." I compromised. The first run down was the T-shirts. "What about this one?" I showed him a plain black shirt with white text. It had an arrow pointing up - "the man" - and an arrow pointing down - "the legend."  
"Perfect!" Jack cried, throwing it into the cart and moving on. "I couldn't of made a better one maself. Oh, I was thinking about getting me a new hat." I temporarily lost him in the next isle. "What about this one?" He had grabbed a Pittsburgh Pirates baseball cap.  
"Well.okay. It's better than that Phillies one, anyway." I put that in the cart next to the eggs. Then we got some more quick basics: boxers, -"Betta than briefs, love,"- socks, and a few new bandanas.  
  
.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.  
  
That's the end of chapter one! Chapter two is up now! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Staying alive, staying alive!

Arr, You Hit The Bulls-eye By Christina (Paris Gypsy)  
  
.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:. Summary: When Christina and Jack Sparrow go to Target, you never know what can happen! Disclaimer: I own nothing, as much as I'd like to, but everything about this story is original. This is just what happens when you're stuck babysitting on a Saturday night!  
  
.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"What's next on the list?" Jack asked. I showed him, defeated. "Alright!" he yelled. "Toy time!" Jack quickly ran down the isles, grabbing here and there. "What do you think?" he asked, plopping on a blonde fairy tale wig and a model face. He shook his head as a gesture as he spoke seductively. "Is it me?" I couldn't contain my laughter. "Naw, I'd rather play with this - OOH!" Grabbing at his very own action figure, he yelled, "I've got to have it!"  
"Oh my gosh, Jack, you're an action figure!" I said.  
"'Course, love. I'm the Captain of the Black Pearl." Pulling me very close by his waist he asked, "Can I get it?"  
"Definitely! I love the fluid motion of the sword," - slash, slash, slash - "Very realistic." I tossed the newest of our roommates into the cart and moved into music.  
  
"Now, tell me, how do yeh work this?" Jack motioned to the headset currently playing an assortment of hits.  
"Well, you put these on," and I put the headphones on him and myself, "and you press this." Immediately we were listening to the music.  
"I love this one!" Jack mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes. He was singing along with The BeeGees. I pressed next. We got better from there. Jack was then singing to me a song that we knew well - "How Sweet It Is" by James Taylor.  
"How sweet it is to be loved by you!" he sang along, grabbing me at my low back and shaking his shoulders in time with mine. Needless to say, we bought the CD.  
  
"That," I said, in the checkout isle, "was a very successful trip." We had bought a heap of useless stuff, but had a blast, and we didn't even get kicked out of the store.  
"Yep," he said, between bites, munching on something. He didn't turn around. A sure sign he was up to something.  
"Jack, what are you eating?" I asked, revolving around him. He moved it time to me, his back always to my face. "Jack, is that a cinnamon sugar pretzel from the snack bar? One you didn't give me a piece of?"  
"Uh huh!" he said, putting a piece seductively into his mouth. " An' it's gonna take a lot fer me to give up a piece." I mirrored the puppy dog eyes, as he had done earlier. "Oh, fine," Jack said, putting a piece into my mouth this time. He then pushed the cart towards the doors. "It's a good thing I'm sucha caring pirate. or else you'd never get anything,"  
"Or," I asked, daring to go one step further, "do you just love me too much?" I ran around to the opposite end of the cart and stopped it.  
"You could," he said, taking a pause and smiling mischievously, "be right."  
"I knew it!" I yelled, repeating myself over and over until we got to his black BMW. "You think I'm gor-geous, you want to kiiiss me," I sang, his protests hardly audible over my joking song. But he ended up laughing with me.  
"Fine, love, fine!" he laughed, smiling. "Just don't tell anyone. I have to retain my tough guy image. After all," he added, his gold teeth glimmering, "I am a pirate."  
  
THE END  
  
.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll love you forever! 


End file.
